Currently, many electronic devices (e.g., computer systems, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones) allow a user to customize the user interface and other user preferences. Customization is accomplished through an operating system that manages the customization using various techniques known in the art. However, changes may be lost as a result of an operating system crash or upgrade. This may result in a disappointing user experience.